


CPR and Coffee

by Eternal_writes



Series: Jaylos One-Shots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bike Accident, CPR, Carlos is an EMT, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: “I didn’t even give you consent to perform cpr?” Jay mumbled, finally looking at Carlos."Bitch you were u n c o n s c i o u s, consent was assumed.” Carlos snapped.





	CPR and Coffee

Well, when Jay was riding his motorcycle he wasn't expecting this to happen. He wasn't expecting a kitten to be in the middle of the fucking road. He swerved to avoid the small creature, and flipped his motorcycle in the process. Whoops. He landed on his back, and passed out. A few minutes later, 9-1-1 was called, and Carlos de Vil happened to be on duty, he'd only had an hour left of his shift. He glared over his shoulder at Harry Hook, who gave him an equally annoyed look. "We had one hour!" Harry grumbled. 

"Some idiot probably flipped his motorcycle or something," Carlos said as they got in the ambulance. 

"Probably." Harry said, rubbing his eyes as he drove. They arrived at the scene a few minutes later, and Carlos grumpily got out of the vehicle. He'd been up since one in the morning, so he was  _allowed_ to be a little grumpy. He grabbed his first aid kit and walked over to the fallen victim. The guy was passed out on the grass, and his motorcycle laid a few feet away. Well. Carlos had been right. 

Carlos took exactly ten seconds to survey the scene and then he tapped the stranger on the shoulder. "Sir, are you okay?" No response. Okay, Carlos could work with this. He made quick work of checking to see if the guy was breathing. He wasn't. Great. This was exactly what Carlos wanted to happen right before his shift ended. Harry walked over and mumbled, "How're we lookin'?" 

"Gotta do CPR,  _yay_ ," Carlos mumbled back, before placing his hand on the dude's chest. He gave the man five sets of thirty compression's before giving him two breathes. Carlos was unfazed as he put his lips to this stranger's lips. He was pretty attractive. And it was literally his job to save people. He continued this until the man came to. Carlos leaned back with a relieved sigh. 

"Now I can fucking go home," Carlos mumbled. Harry giggled a little and looked at Carlos. 

"He could have a head injury," Harry told him, "We should probably take him to the hospital, pup." They probably should. Carlos ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was going to take a  _very_ long nap after this. Harry went over to the ambulance and got the stretcher out. The guy squinted at the sun and groaned. 

“I didn’t even give you consent to perform cpr?” Jay mumbled, finally looking at Carlos. Carlos rubbed his eyes in a tired motion. 

"Bitch you were unconscious, consent was assumed.” Carlos snapped. Harry laughed as they lifted Jay onto the stretcher. 

"You technically kissed me," Jay continued, as if he hadn't just been snapped at by a small bean of an EMT. Carlos stood there with his mouth agape. This guy definitely had a concussion. 

"Yeah, I guess I did, sir," Carlos said, walking past Jay as Harry put him in the ambulance. Jay grabbed his hand. 

"Yes?" Carlos asked. Jay said nothing, he just whipped out a sharpie and wrote his number on Carlos' forearm. "Where the hell did you even get a sharpie?" 

"It was in my pocket,"

"And why would you have a sharpie in your pocket?" 

"To give hot guys my number, of course!" 

Carlos blushed and looked away. "Oh, ok" 

"Call me when your shift is over! My name's Jay!" Jay shouted as Carlos climbed into the driver's seat. Today wasn't gonna be all that bad. He smiled at the number written on his forearm. 

* * *

**(a small continuation)**

 Carlos was napping when he got a call from a random number. The number on his arm. "How'd you get my number?" 

"Your friend harry gave it to me," 

"Of course he did," Carlos mumbled. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I was napping, but then you called," 

"Oh, sorry," Jay said, "Do you want me to call you later?"

"No it's fine, i'm probably going to go get coffee now," 

"Cool, where?" 

"Uma's fish and chips. Why?" It was a cafe, yet the name was a little misleading.

"Oh sweet, i'm already there," He must've had no injuries then. That was a relief.

"I'll meet you there then," Carlos said, "Bye," 

"Bye!" 

Carlos changed out of his uniform and washed the sharpie off his arm. He tried to fix his hair, and for once, he looked good. Carlos had no idea if this was a date, or more. He shrugged it off and just headed there. When he entered the cafe, Evie tackled him in a hug. "Morning Carlos!" she gushed before whispering. "So, who's the cute guy?"

"Hm?"

"He asked about you, and asked what you usually ordered and he ordered it for you! He's so adorable! How'd you meet?" 

"Oh, his name is Jay, and he flipped his motorcycle and I gave him CPR." 

"How cute!" Evie squealed, "He's over there, go say hi," Carlos followed Evie's line of sight and spotted Jay a little ways away. Carlos walked over and sat down with a smile. Contrary to Evie's belief, Carlos was actually pretty confident and outgoing. He had to be, because he rescued people daily. 

"What's up," 

"Oh hey, 'Los, I got you coffee." Jay pushed the drink towards him.

"Sweet," Carlos said, taking a sip, "God I love coffee." 

Jay smiled and watched him for a moment. Carlos smiled shyly. "What?" 

"Are you single?" 

"Straight to the point, I see." Carlos shrugged. "I've been single for two years," 

_"How?"_

"Probably because i'm gay," Carlos pondered aloud. 

"Any guy in this cafe would be  _lucky_ to have you. With one look you could turn any guy here gay for you," 

Carlos grinned, "Damn, your really good at flirting," 

"I'm serious, Carlos," 

"Did I turn you gay?" Carlos asked.

"I was already gay, but I swear i'm getting gayer by the second." 

Carlos busted out laughing. After he composed himself, he looked at Jay. "Does that mean you're interested in me?" 

"Definitely," Jay mumbled, "Will you go out with me?" 

"Of course, as long as you don't get it in another accident," 

"Deal," Jay said as he leaned over and gave Carlos a peck on the cheek. 


End file.
